


A Tale of Two Homeowners

by CelestialArcadia



Series: GO-Events Name That Author Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Curtain Fic, Dialogue Heavy, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Good Omens, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Aziraphale arrives home to a shock(ing green).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GO-Events Name That Author Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730080
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: Name That Author Round Two





	A Tale of Two Homeowners

"Oh no. Oh, Crowley, _no_."

Aziraphale's tone was that of a new pet owner who just discovered their dog having laid waste to their living room. Except it wasn't a dog, it was a demon, and at this point Aziraphale likely would have preferred the dog.

Not that Crowley had laid waste to their living room. In fact, it was spotless. (Perhaps a bit too spotless: Aziraphale noted that he would have to ask the whereabouts of the small stack of books that had been on the coffee table. He had been _reading_ those, thank you very much.) That wasn't the problem.

"What in _blazes_ have you done with the wallpaper?" Aziraphale asked.

"Improved it," Crowley replied with a grin.

"This is... _no_ , Crowley, it is not an _improvement_ in any shape or form!"

"You said the old wallpaper looked like, and I quote, 'a desiccated butcher's wastebin.' Presumably you meant that the waste was desiccated and not the butcher, but either way, this is much better."

"It's _worse_!" Aziraphale sighed and put his face in his hands. "You think you know someone for six thousand years, and then you move in together. And _this_ happens."

"What's so bad about it, anyway? 'S just some wallpaper."

"It's...it's _chartreuse_ , Crowley! I thought if you'd make executive decorating decisions, it'd be to turn our cottage _black_ , not yellow!"

"The color's more of a yellowish green than a greenish yellow, I think."

Exasperated, Aziraphale continued, "Does it matter? Do you really think that you'll be able to look at this color every day?"

Crowley hemmed and hawed. Aziraphale involuntarily twitched an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a bit, each being trying to get the other to back down.

Finally, Crowley made a vague gesture, and the walls turned black. "I hated that wallpaper, anyway."

"So why did you put it on?"

A shrug. "Figured you might be more amenable to my suggestions if I exposed you to the worst-case scenario, so to speak."

Aziraphale sighed in resignation, then turned the wallpaper to a light greyish-blue. "I don't think it worked, dear."

"I say it did. The walls aren't tartan."

"You—you thought I would put on a tartan wallpaper?"

"I thought you were probably considering it."

"I was not," Aziraphale lied. "But tartan is respectable. Certainly better than chartreuse." He stepped forward, took Crowley's hands in his own, and looked up at him sweetly. "How about we make the rest of our interior design decisions _together_?"

Crowley kissed Aziraphale lightly, and they spent a few moments in each other's embrace. "Yeah. Sounds good, angel."

Aziraphale smiled. "Wonderful."

Crowley smiled back. "But first, do you wanna see what I did with the bedroom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Name That Author game on the GO-Events Discord server. This time we had to use the exact phrase "I hated that wallpaper, anyway" in the fic.
> 
> I'm actually not a huge fan of the South Downs fanon—I tend to go for Crowley moving into the bookshop, or if they get a separate home, it's in addition to the bookshop rather than a replacement for it (I'm a big fan of fics where portals are involved in this)—but it lends itself so well with this prompt.


End file.
